littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Tower
The Magic Tower is a building that can be constructed at level 42. Its sole purpose is to boost the strength of your units through bonds. Bonding Units To apply bonds to a unit, you need the following for any bond. The unit must be evolved in order to apply a bond. *Crystal Dust - obtained through the challenge Abyss, weekly stadium reward, or winning in the arena. There are five different types of bonds you can apply for a unit: *Attack - Increases the unit's attack by 0.9% for each level. Requires copper ingots, crystal dust, rune fragments and elemental crystals. *Block - Increases unit's chance to block incoming attacks by half by 1.5% for each level. Requires magic spar, iron/gold ingots, and crystal dust. *Health - Increases unit's hitpoints by 0.8% for each level. Requires magic spar, iron/mithril ingots and crystal dust. *Magic Resistance - Increases unit's resistance to spells by 1.5% for each level (stacks with the Unit Spell Resistance research). Requires gold ingots, crystal dust, rune fragments and elemental crystals. *Speed - Increases unit's movement by 2.0% for each level. Requires magic spar, iron/copper ingots and crystal dust. Bonds demand the use of War Flames and Order Keys when attempting to increase the bond past level 20. Using Bonds Bonds should be carefully applied to desired units based on the player's needs and the runes supporting them. Magic resistance and speed are fairly useless bonds; in PvP, units will die mainly from attacks and not spells. Even in PvE encounters, bosses have too much health and deal too much spell damage that the unit would die anyways even with the bond's assistance. Speed is completely useless since it provides no actual benefits. Bonds should take lower priority over Hi-Tech because Hi-Tech affects all units, while a bond only applies to one unit. It is recommended to start at least give the unit a low level bond so that technology and rune bonuses also assist it in the process. Only upgrade the bond if there are spare resources, as high leveled bonds will eat up a lot of resources that could have been purposed for other areas. A list of units and the appropriate bonds are as follows: *Lava Hurler - Block Bond: Has fairly high health when used with the "Heavy Armor HP" rune perk. *Senju Ninja - Attack/Block Bond: attack bond increases their DPS to smash through the enemy's front two ranks, while a block bond helps them tank incoming attacks. Should be benefiting from a "Normal Attack" rune perk. *Grand Mage - Health/Block Bond: Has fairly high health when combined with the "Cloth Armor HP" rune perk. Generally used for tanking ninjas. *Skeleton Killer - Health Bond: Has fairly high DPS that attack bonds are unnecessary, and helps them tank better against archer forms. They shrug off ninja/mage tanks with ease. *Sky Archer - Attack/Health bond: attack bond increases their DPS, while health grants them increased health if not planning to use Skeleton Killers for the first two rows. Either bond ensures they deal heavy DPS or can shoot more arrows before dying. *Demon Shaman - Attack bond: Increases their damage output due to their 6 attack range. Works well with the "Magic Attack" rune perk. *Magma Dragon - Health bond: Increases their already high health, especially when combined with the "Light Armor HP" rune perk. *Night Rider - Health bond: Increases their moderately high health since they have less than Magma Dragons. *Blood Rider - Attack bond: Supplements their DPS even further as they're often protected by other units. *Crazy Cyborg - Health bond: Increases their already high health, especially when combined with the "Heavy Armor HP" rune perk. Most effective in dual melee formations. *Guardian Angel - Attack bond: Increases their high DPS as they're often supported by shamans. *Super Iron Wheel - Attack bond: Increases their high DPS as they're often supported by shamans, along with raw piercing power to deal with supporting enemy shamans. Resetting Bonds In order to reset a bond, the unit must currently have a bond. Resetting a bond costs 399 MOJO and refunds all the supplies used to upgrade the bond. Category:Buildings Category:Basic Articles